


Requiem for a Friend

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Category: Sally Face (Video Game)
Genre: oh wait yes i do suck it up :3c, spoilers for pretty much the entire game, the nice ladies from 305 are married i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: He opened the door, fully expecting to see his dad, or a neighborhood kid, or even one of the nice ladies that lived down the hall in 305. Instead, he opened the door to two police officers, both stern-faced and stony-eyed. One of them had his hand on his handcuffs. “Uh.....afternoon, officers? What’s up?” Sal asked, incredibly confused and wracking his memory for anything he might’ve done wrong in the last six months. He came up empty handed, unless they had suddenly figured out a way to know that he’d illegally downloaded the new Sanity’s Fall single Larry had sent him the month before.“Sal Fisher?” the one on the left asked. Sal noted that she was a bit less tense than the other, but still had her guard up. Sal nodded. She nodded grimly. “May we come in?”





	Requiem for a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome to my new obsession. i'll create content for this fandom by myself if i have to, fucking watch me

Larry had been his best friend all through highschool, that was true. After highschool, they went their separate ways, but they still kept in touch. After all, it’s not just every day that you meet someone and click with them instantly. After a while though, they stopped talking as often.

 

They still met up, looked for ghosts, and sometimes just hung out in Larry’s basement room, but otherwise, they each had their own things going on. Sal didn’t know when Larry had stopped responding to his texts, but he figured that Larry was just busy.

 

It wasn’t until the police came knocking on his door that he realized Larry was dead.

 

\--

 

_It was a warm, clear day. The kind of day built for good memories and fun times. Sal wasn’t one for going outside, but even he could admit it was a perfect spring day. It just stands to reason that something would come to ruin it. A knock on his door went unheard, but the obnoxiously loud doorbell he’d had put in managed to cut through the sounds of 8-bit music and shitty sound effects coming from his headphones. Sal paused his game, hauling himself off his well-worn beanbag chair and trudged to the door, wincing as his back cracked a little. Maybe he should’ve gotten up a while ago..._

 

_He opened the door, fully expecting to see his dad, or a neighborhood kid, or even one of the nice ladies that lived down the hall in 305. Instead, he opened the door to two police officers, both stern-faced and stony-eyed. One of them had his hand on his handcuffs. “Uh.....afternoon, officers? What’s up?” Sal asked, incredibly confused and wracking his memory for anything he might’ve done wrong in the last six months. He came up empty handed, unless they had suddenly figured out a way to know that he’d illegally downloaded the new Sanity’s Fall single Larry had sent him the month before._

 

_“Sal Fisher?” the one on the left asked. Sal noted that she was a bit less tense than the other, but still had her guard up. Sal nodded. She nodded grimly. “May we come in?” she asked. It sounded more like an order. Sal stepped back, sensing that now wasn’t the time for sarcasm. He gestured them inside, wincing slightly as the light from the hall illuminated the messy condition of his apartment. He clicked on a lamp, refusing to turn on the overhead lights. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as David’s was, but he still didn’t think it was company-ready._

 

_“What’s this about?” he asked, turning back to the officers. The one with the cuffs straightened up, narrowing his eyes at him._

 

_“Sal Fisher, you’re under arrest for the murder of Larry Johnson. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law,” he said tersely, pulling out the cuffs. Sal’s eyes widened, and he backed up quickly, nearly tripping over the too-large cuffs of his sweatpants._

 

_“Woah, hold on! Larry’s dead?!” he yelped, waving his hands in front of him. The one with the cuffs grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back and ignoring his yelp of pain._

 

_“Quit acting, Fisher. All the evidence points to you.”_

 

_This had to be another nightmare. There’s no way Larry could be dead._

 

_Right?_

**Author's Note:**

> yes that _is_ italics in the summary thank you for noticing! big thanks to CodenameCarrot, who posted a comprehensive guide to formatting on AO3 that made me realize all i had to do was use html in the summary


End file.
